Evans and Potter
by RocketTortoise
Summary: A possible Harry Potter prequel based during Lily Evans', James Potter's and Severus Snape's time at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Evans and Potter

Author's Note: This is a Harry Potter story set during Lily Evans', James Potter's and Severus Snape's time at Hogwarts. This is my first story in this format so I welcome any comments, if any.

Chapter 1

Lily Evans was talking to her sister, Petunia in the park in the town where she lived by the river that snaked through town. The town in question is called Cokeworth which was located in England, Great Britain.

Lily's sister and parents were ordinary to say the least. Lily wasn't. Lily was different from her family in small, insignificant ways at first but slowly built up much more noticeably, such as Lily's bright red hair compared to her sister's and parent's dark brown. Occasionally when she walked through the grass in fields, flowers and plants seemed to stand a little bit straighter and the world seemed a slight bit brighter. Lily didn't notice this for a long time

For ten years Lily and Petunia had a close relationship as you would hope for with sisters. Lily was a kind girl and people around her responded. Almost everyone she knew liked her for her warm personality. It was well known that the younger Evans girl was a sweet girl. A bit odd but sweet none the less.

It was on this day with Lily and Petunia talking in the meadow when a monotonous voice interrupted, "Hi Lily."

She turned to see her friend Severus Snape standing by a large, oddly shaped tree. His long, black hair and usual sombre expression gave the impression of a dark young man and to many people he was. But he considered Lily Potter his best friend and she considered him the same. Petunia grunted in disgust and ran off towards her mother and father. Lily smiled and walked up the hill to join Severus. "Hi Severus," she replied. Severus gave one of his rare smiles and beckoned Lily towards the river.

Later the two were lying side-by-side on the river bank as they often did when they were at the park. They were conversing around the centre topic… magic.

"You'll get your letter soon, Lily," Severus said, regarding the letter a magical child receives inviting them to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, "You can't hide magic from your family for much longer."

Lily had in fact been keeping her magical ability from her non-magical family, known as Muggles, apart from Petunia who had caught her experimenting with magic when she had first discovered it. She was in the back yard reviving a dead flower in the garden when Petunia saw her and demanded an explanation. What she got caught her on the edge of curiosity and jealousy. Lily made her swear not to tell their parents and Petunia was only just able to keep the secret.

Back to the present, Lily sighed deeply and responded, "I know Severus but I don't know how they'll take it."

"They'll be fine," Severus reassured her, "If they aren't I'll help you escape and we can go to Hogwarts, together."

Lily gave a small smile back at Severus but then frowned again, "I know you would but I love mummy and daddy and Tuney and I can't just leave them."

Severus just stared up at the sky, "Either way Lily, you're going to Hogwarts."

The day came finally when the letter came. Lily was playing with Petunia in the living room with their father reading a newspaper on his favourite armchair and Lily's mother was in the kitchen making lunch.

There was a knock on the door and Lily's father got up to answer it. Lily stood up tentatively and followed. Mr Evans opened the door to a strange looking man who looked like a government-type but wore strange robes instead of suits. He was tall and thin with a strong smile on his face. "Good morning to you. I assume you are Mr Calvin Evans am I correct?"

"You are, who wants to know?"

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Seymour Brennan, at your service. I am here because of one Lily Evans."

Lily felt the colour drain from her face. They were here.

"I assume this is her," Brennan nodded at Lily. "I would like to talk to all of you and deliver a message."

"I don't know who you are," Mr Evans began.

"I'm Seymour Brennan." Brennan interrupted.

"But I want you to get off my property before I call the police."

Mr Evans was about to close the door but Lily stood in the way, "Wait, Dad!" she exclaimed. "I've been expecting him."

Mr Evans held a look of shock and confusion, "What do you mean you were expecting him," he shot a glare at Brennan. "Have you been following her?" He growled.

"Oh no, nothing of the sorts," Brennan replied hastily, "But if you allow me into your home, I can explain."

Mr Evans looked at his daughter who nodded than grudgingly let Brennan inside. "Thank you, all of you." Brennan said putting emphasise on 'all'.

Mr Evans sat in his armchair and Brennan settled himself onto the couch. The two sisters sat on the opposite couch and Mrs Evans stood by her husband. Brennan began quickly, "I represent the Ministry of Magic, the government, in search of a better word, of my people."

"And who might that be?" Mr Evans muttered.

"Well, magical people." Brennan said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"What, like wizards?"

"Precisely, I was sent to introduce Ms Evans and her family to the world of magic and get her started towards preparing for school."

"What school?" Mr Evans asked, not quite following the conversation.

"Ah yes and that takes me to this," Brennan reached inside his robe and pulled out an envelope. "This should help clarify matters."

Brennan gave the envelope to Mr Evans who opened it and pulled out a letter. He began reading aloud,

"To the parents or guardians of Lily Evans,

"I, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry invites your daughter, Lily Evans, to our school.

"Your child has received the privilege to learn to control magic at Hogwarts School. She is required to obtain books and other required equipment including robes, textbooks and a wand at Diagon Alley. Equipment list are included with this letter.

"Your child must be present a King's Cross Station platform 9 and 3/4 by precisely 10 o'clock on September 1st to board the Hogwarts Express which will transport her to Hogwarts and back. Your child may return home for the Christmas and summer breaks and food and accommodation is provided. Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore."

The house had gone quite. Lily's family all looked at Lily who remained silent. Mr Evans looked back at Brennan, "So I am supposed to just believe that you are a wizard, that there is a society of similar people which my daughter is one of and that there is a school that sounds ridiculous waiting to teach her about magic." He said 'magic' as if it was a stupid notion.

Brennan just laughed, "Of course you're not, that would just make you look gullible. That's why I brought this," he pulled out a long, smooth stick. "This is a wand; my wand to be precise. I got this when I was eleven from Ollivander's in Diagon Alley. It allows me to use and control my magic, like this," he waved his wand and sparks flew out of it and spin around the room before returning to the wand, "or this," with another wave a teapot in Mrs Evans' hands turn into a sparrow and fly across into Brennan's free hand before changing back into a teacup, "or this." He pointed his wand at the fireplace and it lit with a bright orange fire. Just as quickly as it lit, Brennan flicked his wand again and it was extinguished.

Brennan looked at the bewildered faces of Mr and Mrs Evans and smiled, "Would you like me to repeat my demonstration."

Mr Evans seemed frozen but muttered, "I must be going mad."

Brennan shook his head, "No you are not. I apologise for sounding harsh all of a sudden but your daughter has a gift. If you let her, she can learn to control it and she could do wonderful things. If you don't you are just a small and selfish man."

All of the eccentric man at their doorstep and Brennan suddenly became very serious. Lily looked at her parents, "He's telling the truth, I've known for a year now and so has Petunia."

Mr and Mrs Evans looked at their eldest child and she seemed to shrink like a tortoise in its shell.

Several long moments later, Mr Evans exhaled slowly, "I trust you darling. I may not trust you," he looked at Brennan who just shrugged, "But I trust you."

Mrs Evans followed her husband's lead, "What do we do?" she asked Brennan.

Brennan smiled, "First, we have to go to Diagon Alley to get Ms Evans' books, robes and such. I suggest getting an owl, they are very good for messaging and she will need a wand, yes that is essential."

Brennan stood and held his hand for Mr Evans to shake and eventually, he did. "I will meet you tomorrow morning here to direct you to Diagon Alley and on September 1st to get Ms Evans to the Hogwarts Express. So until tomorrow, good day." And so Brennan left the Evans home leaving them much to ponder.

Later Lily ran out and towards the home of Severus Snape which was only a few streets away. She banged on the door and Severus opened it only to be knocked down by a running hug. "I got in! I got in!" Lily exclaimed to her friend and for the first time ever, a massive grin erupted on Severus' face.

"That's brilliant!" Severus said. The two slowly got up and hugged. "I knew this day would come but it is still brilliant."

The two walked to the park by the river and lay on their favourite spot.

"You had better be in Slytherin," Severus said, staring at the sky. "That's the one I am going to be in. I'm sure of it."

Lily looked at him and replied, "What else are there?"

"The four houses at Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I hope you're in Slytherin."

Lily didn't reply but just stared up at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Evans and Potter

Chapter 2

The morning after the arrival of the letter and the visit of Seymour Brennan, there was a ring at the doorbell. Everyone in the Evans household knew who it was. Mr Evans opened the door to Seymour Brennan smiling at their doorstep. "Good morning, Mr Evans. How do you do?"

"Fine," muttered Mr Evans.

"Are you ready to go? I have a car waiting for us outside." The Evans family filed out of the house most of them looking like they had been hit on the head. Mrs Evans and Petunia had decided to stay at home and gave Mr Evans and Lily a hug goodbye.

Lily and Mr Evans got in the car with Brennan and as the door closed the car trundled off. "If you don't mind," Lily asked, "But where is Diagon Alley?"

Brennan smiled, "Good question, thank you for the wonderful manners. Diagon Alley is in London so that is where we are going."

The car drove into London and stopped outside a tavern. "I don't see why you have taken us to a pub, Mr Brennan." Mr Evans asked.

"You'll see…" Brennan stated cryptically and led them out of the car. Together Brennan and the Evans entered the tavern.

The pub was full of men and women in robes like Brennan's except theirs were shabbier and not as formal. "The Leaky Cauldron is usually avoided by the mainstream Londoners because of its reputation for attracting odd folk." Brennan said with a wink. He walked to the back of the pub and through the rear exit. The Evans followed into a courtyard with brick walls on three sides and the pub on the fourth. Brennan walked up to the wall on the left and seemingly tapped a random brick with his wand. Suddenly the wall shifted to the side and left a large hole in the wall. Lily gasped.

On the other side of the wall was a long cobbled road with shops on either side of the street and men, women and children in robes and cloaks were walking down the road. The street was bright and cheerful and all Lily could say was, "Wow."

Brennan grinned and said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Mr Evans was shell-shocked and just looking around hopelessly. Brennan looked at the supply list he pulled from his robes and said, "I suppose we can head to Ollivanders and get you a wand. That'll be interesting."

They walked into a shop with a counter with an old man standing behind it. Behind him were rows and rows of shelves with boxes of wands.

"Welcome, looking for a wand for the young lady?" Mr Ollivander asked.

Lily nodded and approached the counter. Mr Ollivander spent several moments studying her then muttered, "I think I have the wand for you, young lady." He walked into one of the aisles of wands and began rummaging through the boxes.

He returned with a wand and handed it to Lily. "It's 10 ¾ inches long, made of willow with a unicorn hair core. I believe it is the wand for you."

Lily held the wand with both hands and rubbed her fingers along the smooth wood. It suddenly vibrated and emitted a bright light which lit the room. As it dimmed, Mr Ollivander looked very satisfied. "Yes, the wand has chosen you."

Lily looked at her new wand as Brennan paid for the wand with several coins from a bag he pulled out from his robe and Lily smiled broadly. As they left the store, Brennan showed her the bag, "This is your Hogwarts start-up fund. It should be enough to buy everything you need."

The spent several hours walking through Diagon Alley, purchasing everything on the supply list including her textbooks, robes for Hogwarts, even an owl which she named Samuel. Eventually, after acquainting herself with the stores in Diagon Alley, Lily, Brennan and Mr Evans left Diagon Alley and left for the Evans household.

As the car arrived at the Evans household, Mrs Evans and Petunia rushed out of the house towards the car. Lily and Mr Evans were given a thorough looking over by the two women to see if they had been harmed in any way.

Brennan pretended to ignore the suspicious looks he was given by Mrs Evans and Petunia and instead said to Lily, "I'll come back on September 1st at 9 o'clock exactly to take you to King's Cross Station so you can take the Hogwarts Express. I expect you to have your trunk to be ready with all of your equipment so we can leave immediately. Got it?"

"September 1st, 9 o'clock. Got it." Lily replied.

Brennan smiled, "Good," he looked over to the others, "You are welcome to join to give her your farewells."

"Too right we will," Mr Evans grunted, "Not leaving our daughter with a man who is practically a stranger."

Brennan pretended not to hear the last bit but nodded, "See you on the first of September." With that, Brennan left and stepped into the car which then drove off down the street. Two weeks to go.

Lily spent a lot of the two weeks at the park with Severus. They would talk about Hogwarts. With his mum a witch that went to Hogwarts, Severus knew a lot more about the school so a lot of the conversations would be Severus saying something about life at Hogwarts and Lily voicing her opinion.

A week before September 1st, Lily picked up the family mail and noticed an envelope with the distinctive red, Hogwarts wax seal. The letter was addressed to Petunia. Lily didn't know why she did it but she quickly opened it and read the contents.

Dear Petunia Evans,

I apologize to inform you that I can't allow you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts is only open to children with the ability to use magic and not everyone has that ability. I am sorry to inform you that if you were to come to Hogwarts you wouldn't be able to do the coursework. You will have to find somewhere else to complete your schooling.

Yours sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Lily could only just stifle a laugh. What was with her today?

Petunia walked into the corridor and saw Lily holding the letter. "What are you doing?" she asked angrily, "That was addressed to me."

Lily felt her stomach twist in a knot, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Petunia snatched the letter from Lily and after quickly reading it, burst into tears. Instantly Lily gave Petunia a long hug as Petunia dropped to the ground, her face in her arms. "It's okay." Lily muttered soothingly.

"No it's not," Petunia cried, "It was stupid and now I feel stupid. And you…" Petunia looked over Lily, her eyes full of jealousy, "You're just a freak!" She shoved Lily away and ran off to her room. Lily sat there, motionless. Her sister, her own sister just called her a freak. Maybe that's how people see her now, how mummy and daddy see her. Lily burst into tears and ran out the door. She ran to the only person who wouldn't call her a freak.

Severus opened the door and when he saw Lily, tears rolling down her cheeks, he gave her a long hug. There on the doorstep, they sat there, until the crying stopped.

The first of September rolled up and the predictable ring of the doorbell rang through the house. Mr Evans opened the door to the smiling Seymour Brennan at exactly 9 o'clock. Lily walked up quickly to the front door and greeted Mr Brennan. A lot of moaning announced the arrival of Mrs Evans who was practically dragging Petunia along who was creating all the moaning, "I don't want to come!" Petunia was moaning.

"Oh yes you will come," Mrs Evans growled, "We are going to wave your sister off and you are not staying home alone."

"But I don't want to,"

"I don't care."

Brennan looked at Lily, "Do you have your trunk?"

"Yes sir," Lily beckoned to her trunk which was sitting to the side of the corridor. Mr Evans went to pick it up and Brennan interrupted him, "Allow me." With his wand, he levitated the trunk and it followed him towards the cars outside. Lily and the other Evans followed. Brennan placed the trunk in the boot and quickly stepped into the car.

The cars took the five of them to King's Cross Station. By the time they got there, the clock in the station was reading ten thirty. With the muggles around Mr Evans had to lift the trunk onto a trolley. Brennan led the family through the station and eventually led them to Platforms 9 and 10.

"Um sir," Lily began.

"How do we get to Platform 9 3/4?" Brennan finished, "This way." He beckoned towards the brick pillar that separated Platforms 9 and 10.

"Seriously?" Lily asked.

"Of course." Brennan replied. She eyed him suspiciously but he gave nothing away.

Lily lined up the trolley and after taking a deep breath ran at the pillar. She hit the pillar… and ran out the other side. She looked around and gasped. She couldn't help a wide grin sprouting on her face. There was another platform. A sign hanging from a rafter read 'Platform 9 3/4'. To the left on the track was a long red steam train with the writing 'Hogwarts Express' written along it in gold. Brennan and the Evans followed her a moment later.

"Blimey." Mr Evans muttered.

"It's true." Mrs Evans whispered to herself.

Even Petunia was caught short by the sight. Lily looked around the platform and soon caught sight of the mop of black hair. Severus Snape was talking to his mother who was rubbing some dirt off Severus' jacket. He looked around and spotted Lily. She waved and he smiled.

Someone took her shoulder and she turned. Mr Evans walked her towards Brennan who was saying, "I really have to dash. I'll hope I see you all again." Mrs Evans stated her thanks, keeping her hands firmly on Petunia's shoulders to keep her from running.

Mr Evans held his hand out and when Brennan shook it. Mr Evans had the faintest trace of a smile on his face, "Thank you." He said to which Brennan replied, "It's been my pleasure."

He finally looked down at Lily. She said, "Thanks for everything, sir."

"You are most certainly welcome. I hope you do well at Hogwarts." Lily smiled and with a wave of his wand her trunk vanished and he winked. She assumed he had sent it onto the train. And with that Seymour Brennan disappeared with a pop.

"Wicked," Lily muttered.

The train gave a loud hoot and Lily quickly gave her family warm hugs. Even Petunia was forced into a hug. She rushed off towards Severus who was saying goodbye to his mum and together, the two friends stepped onto the train.

The train was filled with children and as they walked through the corridor, they felt the train move. To the left they saw kids scrambling to their parents trying to say last minute goodbyes to their families. The train began to pick up speed and they soon left the station.

Lily and Severus were having trouble finding seats on the train and as they passed one particular compartment, the door open and a loud, arrogant voice sprang out, "Hey if you need a seat, we have space." The two looked into the cabin and there sat three boys sitting inside. The one who spoke had an arrogant air around himself with black hair, "I'm James Potter, you can sit with us if you like."

Lily responded, "Okay," and stepped inside but James said, "Not the greasy-haired Slytherin following you. He'll smell up the train."

Lily reared up angrily and left the compartment and sneered, "Then find a new groupie, Potter."

"What makes you think I want to be a Slytherin?" Severus muttered.

"The general pathetic-ness of you walk, look, attitude."

"Where are you heading, if you had the choice?" James' long haired companion asked.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart," He smirked at Severus, "Got a problem with that?"

Severus smiled, "No, if you prefer to be brawny than brainy."

"Then that makes you neither." Potter's long haired friend snarled.

"We'll see." Severus muttered and trudged off with Lily.

They eventually found a booth with two chairs and a table fixed to the floor. "Don't listen to those idiots." Lily said. Severus had spent the time since their encounter with James Potter in loathsome silence.

"Hey," Lily said, snapping her fingers in front of Severus' face, "Are you listening?"

Severus looked up suddenly as if waking from a trace and smiled. "Yeah, I'm listening."


	3. Chapter 3

Evans and Potter

Author's Note: Thanks for the views and the one review everybody. Don't be shy to comment. Seriously, don't.

Chapter 3

The Hogwarts Express, a long, crimson steam train, sped north through the English countryside. On board are hundreds of Hogwarts students including two individuals known as Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Severus was slumped forward in his seat and looked even more depressed than usual. Lily noticed this immediately, "What's the problem Severus?"

Severus sighed and eventually looked up at the concerned face of Lily's and muttered, "If people at Hogwarts are half as arrogant as James Potter, I think I'll go insane before Halloween."

Lily gave a small smile, "I'm sure Potter and his gang are a special case but if they aren't, you won't be the only one."

Severus responded to her smile with one of his own, "We can go to the crazy house together." Lily smiled and nodded.

The Hogwarts Express slowed as it pulled into a station. The two got up and merged into the crowd struggling to leave the train. When they got onto the platform, Lily had to stifle a scream. Towering over everyone was a giant of a man. He had a massive bushy beard and was easily the largest man that Lily had ever laid eyes on. He was signalling and calling out across the platform, "First yehs to the boats! First yehs to the boats! Everyone else to the carriages."

Lily quickly recomposed herself and she and Severus followed the giant towards the lake. It was well into the night and the only sources of light were the bright lanterns that lit the platform and the routes to the boats and the carriages. The boats were small wooden dinghies and could probably hold two or four people. There was a larger boat to presumably hold the giant.

The giant halted the first years in front of the boats and said in a rough voice, "Okay first yehs, we're going to take the boats up to the castle. M' name's Hagrid and I'm the gamekeeper here at Hogwarts. Now quickly ya lot, into the boats! Judgin' by the number of yehs, I'd say four to a boat. If ya fall in the giant squid will fish ya out, no worries."

Tentatively, the first years climbed into the boats and sailed off, James Potter and his friends leading the group. What Lily saw was beyond her wildest dreams. "Wow…" she gasped. Sitting on a hill was a castle, lights inside lit up the castle and it almost sparkled in the night. It was easily the greatest thing she had ever seen.

Slowly, the boats made their way to a small port and the first years stepped out of their boats. Hagrid led the students up the hill towards the castle where they found a middle-aged woman waiting at the entrance to the castle. "Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announced, "They're all yours."

Professor McGonagall nodded and Hagrid walked inside. She looked at the first years and said, "Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmaster as well as your Transfiguration teacher. As you walk inside the castle you will be taken into the Great Hall where the other students and the faculty are waiting. You will wait at the front to wait to be Sorted. I will call your name and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head where it will Sort you into one of the four houses. Okay, follow me."

They were taken through the castle with the professor up front and the students in a group behind her. As she looked at the paintings on the walls she was shocked to see the move and while silent, watched them pass by. Professor McGonagall reached two large doors and pushed them open. Inside was the entire student body sitting on four long tables. The staff sat on two rows of tables at the front on a raised platform. In front of the staff however was a wooden stool.

The first years walked through the middle of the room and stopped before the faculty. Professor McGonagall pulled out a piece of what seemed like paper but seemed different. She held it before her and began reading out names. The professor would read out a name and the student would sit on the stool. The Sorting Hat would be placed on their head by Professor McGonagall and after a moment of deliberating, the hat would yell out one of the houses, either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor.

One of the first names called out was 'Sirius Black'. The student associated with the name was the long haired boy in James Potter's compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Sirius Black sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. It muttered in its low voice, "Interesting, interesting, one of the Black family, yes, they a very much Slytherins. But there is something different about you, yes, you are very different. Well then, you shall go into… GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and cries as Sirius stood and happily found a seat at the front of the Gryffindor table.

A few names past with faces that Lily didn't recognise. There was two Ravenclaws and a Slytherin. She realised that their names were being read out in alphabetical order. Soon, her name was called up, "Lily Evans." Professor McGonagall called. Slowly she walked up onto the platform and sat on the stool. She felt the wide rim hat be placed on her head. "Hmm… You are intelligent, yes, very intelligent. You would fit in very well in Ravenclaw. But there is something different about you. You have much spirit and kindness. That aspect is more important than even your intelligence. You shall go into… GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table again flew into cheers for the second time tonight. Their spontaneous happiness caught her off guard and she broke out into a grin. She stood up as the hat was taken off her head but when she saw Severus, who looked crestfallen, her smile plummeted. However she moved to the Gryffindor table and was given high fives and handshakes.

Another person she recognised was a boy called Remus Lupin. He was the third boy in Potter's compartment but hadn't taken part in the bullying of Severus. As he walked up to the stool, his face gave an expression like he wasn't sure he should be there. As the Sorting Hat was placed on his head it gave a very silent, "Hmm… you are one to behold aren't you? You try to cover up your inner nature but I sense soon that won't be enough. You will need friends to help you on your journey and there is nowhere else more suited for that role than… GRYFFINDOR!"

Again the table flew into a wild frenzy as the boy sat at the table. He had coppery hair and as the table congratulated him, his mood seemed to pick up slightly.

Finally a name she dreaded was spoken, "James Potter." Potter walked, or for a better word 'marched', up to the stoll. He sat down with a smirk on his face. The Sorting Hat seemed more certain with this one, "Yes, you contain much courage but a rougeish nature that will prove obstacles to get what you truly desire. But you will mature out of that nature and so you shall be in…"

"Not Gryffindor," Lily thought to herself.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table seemed to blow the roof off as they rose with cheers and whistles. Sirius in particular was ecstatic and gave his friend a bear hug as Potter approached the table and winked at Lily. Lily sighed under her breath.

Finally, her best friend's name was called, "Severus Snape." The boy stalked up to the stool. There seemed to be an emptiness in his eyes as he sat. "Not a difficult decision here. But you are different, yes? Not the usual type but nevertheless… SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table rose and roared, seeming to try and match the Gryffindors at their own game. Severus nodded and joined the Slytherins.

There were a few more names but eventually an elderly man rose and stood behind a podium, "To first year students, welcome to Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore and I am your Headmaster. To senior students, welcome back. I know I say this often but I must nevertheless repeat some of the school rules. No one is allowed outside their house areas after hours. The Dark Forest is forbidden at all times and you are not allowed to use magic in between classes. No one is allowed outside their house areas after dark and we will have faculty and prefects watching the corridors for students out of bed. Break any of these rules and you will lose a gross amount of House Points for your house as well as an appropriate punishment. Now, enjoy your feast."

In an instant, massive amounts of food appeared along the tables. Conversations arose as people began the feast. Lily began talking to another first year girl who sat across from her. Her name was Jane Vincent and had a muggle father and a witch mother. She had long dark hair and warm brown eyes. Lily couldn't help noticing however that Jane would have occasional glances in Sirius Black's direction.

"So did your mother tell you about Hogwarts or did you only find out recently?" Lily asked.

"Oh I've known about magic my whole life," Jane replied, "I've grown up waiting for this day to come. How about you?"

"No, my parents are non-magical. A wizard showed up on my front door with my letter."

"That would have been interesting." Jane smiled.

"It took me a while to convince Daddy not to slam the door on him and call the mad house."

Jane instantly clamped a hand to her mouth, trying desperately not to laugh as her mouth was full of drink. Lily however didn't have such a problem. While she was trying to avoid unwanted attention by keeping her volume to a minimum, James Potter and Sirius Black shuffled up beside the two girls, "Mind telling us what you're talking about?" he asked.

"Mind your own business, Potter," Lily growled.

Potter raised his hands in a mock surrender, "Sorry," he gasped with large emphasis, "Just trying to be interested," Black seemed to be distracted by the Slytherin table. James Potter rose from the table and walked away to a different part of the table, "Give our regards to Snivellus next time you see him, will you Evans?" Black gave a loud whistle which attracted the attention of several people including Severus and Black pointed at him with a grin and winked. Severus simply glared back and Black left, following Potter.

Jane watched him leave. "Why do you have to be so mean to them?"

Lily glared at the other girl, "They're bullies, that's why."

Jane seemed shocked, "Really? I got distracted part way through."

Lily couldn't resist a knowing smile with the girl, "Yes you did."

The feast ended and the entire school rose. Table by table the students left the hall. Gryffindor left second and the house moved out of the hall. They came across a set of stairs. They hurried on as the prefect said, "Quickly now, these stair happen to be able to move." Lily didn't understand how this could be possible but her question was answered moments later; magic. The stairs moved around, connecting to different floors as students hurried off the stairs and onto the platforms.

Lily was concerned about how dangerous the stairs could be when a young boy tried to jump from the stairs he was standing on onto a landing and missed. He slammed his face against a railing and fell down before being caught by a moving set of stairs. He attempted to get up and younger students gasped and looked away as he was missing several teeth and was feebly moving. Lily was shocked to see however that he was grinning from ear to ear, "Wicked…" he muttered.

A couple of older boys lifted him up and the prefect called from higher up, "Take that boy to the infirmary!" The two boys nodded and shuffled the boy back down the stairs.

Moments later, the shock of the incident passed away and the students resumed their movement up the staircase, albeit more cautiously. Eventually the body of Gryffindors made it to a large portrait of a large woman holding a glass. She smiled at the group and asked, "Password?"

The prefect looked back at the students and said, "To get through the portrait hole behind the Fat Lady and enter the Gryffindor common room and your dormitories, you have to say the password. The password is _Quodpot_."

"Precisely." The Fat Lady said. The portrait swung open and the Gryffindors shuffled inside. Past the portrait hole was a large common room with several chairs and desks as well as sofas in front of a roaring fireplace. The prefect turned to the spreading out Gryffindors, "As all but the first-years will know, this is Gryffindor tower. This is Gryffindor common room where students come to relax, socialise and if study. You can also study in the library and the Great Hall if it is too loud in here. Upstairs are the dormitories with the first-years on the first floor and going up with age with the seventh years on the seventh floor. Boy's dormitories are on the left and girl's dormitories are on the right. Boys, you are not allowed in the girl's dormitory but the girls are allowed in yours. It seems weird but you will have to learn to live with it," There were several puzzled expressions on the boy's faces and a few hidden smirks on a few of the girl's. The prefect continued starting to speak more directly to the first-years, "The dormitories are labelled and you will find your trunks and such in your rooms. If you have owls, may I suggest you leave them in the owlery which you will learn more about later. Like all other animals, owls leave a mess. You will also find your schedules on your bed which will tell you what classes you have. If you have any issues figuring out where to go, feel free to ask my fellow prefect or one of the older students. Now, you have an hour to yourselves either in the common room or in your dormitories but afterwards you must be in your beds. If I catch anyone out of bed afterwards you will be punished severely, understand? Good."

The students scattered and soon, Lily found herself in her dormitory emptying her trunk of her clothes and a few possessions. She let Samuel out of his cage and he ended up lying on her bed watching her unpack. She met the four other girls sharing her dormitory. There was Jane of course as well as three other girls called Mary, Angela and Sarah. She sat on her bed with Samuel leaning against her arm affectionately and watched quietly as the four other girls fussed with their possessions and held their conversations amongst themselves. Eventually, Jane remembered the fifth member of their dormitory and looked over at Lily, "You okay over there?"

Lily gave the girl her best smile and said, "I'm fine, it's just the scale of this place."

Jane nodded and sat on her bed to the right of Lily's in the circle of beds, "I know what you mean. I've been waiting for this day my entire life and it still takes my breath away. We'll get used to it. I'm sure when Christmas comes around, we'll be desperate to get away from this place."

Lily laughed, "I don't know, I reckon I can get the novelty around this place to last the year."

This time it was Jane's turn to laugh, "We'll see, we'll see. With that Sirius Black in the other dormitories, I just might as well."

Lily just groaned and Jane's laughter finally drew the attention of the other girls. "What's going on?" the girl called Sarah asked.

Jane grinned at her, "Just talking about the boys in the other dormitory." She shifted her eyes in the direction of Lily.

Somehow Sarah understood and she smirked, "Rather nice looking bunch of guys, eh?"

Jane looked over at Lily, "Why don't you like them again?"

Lily just threw her pillows at her in response. The battle was on. Lily was soon the victim of a four-on-one barrage which sent Samuel screeching under her bed.

The female voice of the second prefect entered the room, "Okay, girls, lights out. Get some sleep, you'll need it."

Gathering up their pillows, the five first-year girls quickly slipped into bed as Samuel slowly crawled out from under Lily's bed. Lily smiled to herself and as the lights dimmed around Gryffindor tower, she found sleep.

Her dreams were centred around the previous week's events, receiving the letter from Hogwarts, Mr Brennan arriving on their doorstep, receiving her wand in Diagon Alley, Seeing Hogwarts for the first time on the lake in the boats, the Sorting Hat calling out Gryffindor, the four-on-one pillow fight. Deep in her subconscious, Lily felt a twang of homesickness for a moment but it quickly died away.

Severus heard a general buzzing in his head as he walked up to the Slytherin table. He didn't really acknowledge anything else after Lily was placed in Gryffindor. He heard his name being called, he heard himself be placed in Slytherin and saw the table cheer but it didn't really reach his brain. He reacted to the events and later on he could remember the events clearly but at the time his mind was elsewhere.

He sat at the junior end of the Slytherin table and was knocked out of the trance when a heavy hand slapped him on the back. He looked up to see an older student with long blond hair looking down at him. He had a smile on his face as he patted Severus on the back, "Well done, my friend, well done. Welcome to Slytherin. I'm Lucius Malfoy." He offered Severus his hand and Severus took it.

He heard the Sorting Hat yell, "SLYTHERIN!" and the table leapt up in applause again. Severus hesitated but joined in as well. The boy walked happily to the Slytherin table and sat down across from Severus. Lucius Malfoy leaned across and shook his hand. His name was Wulfric Wilkes and he had very short dark hair. Severus looked at the other first-year Slytherin boys and tried to remember their names, Evan Rosier… Luke Avery… Michael Mulciber…

As the feast neared its completion, Severus heard a loud whistle and looked up in the direction it had come from. He instantly saw one of James Potter's friends grinning at him and Severus gave him a cold glare. He looked away and noticed that he had unconsciously reached inside his robes and had his hand clenched on his wand. He withdrew his hand from his robes quickly and looked back at his housemates. Avery, who had been watching the quick exchange gave a quick chuckle and nodded. Malfoy had also noticed and muttered, "Wait till there aren't teachers watching." Avery began smirking and Severus nodded, a small smile on his face.

The feast ended and Malfoy led the Slytherins down into the dungeons and up to a stone wall. He explained that a password was required to enter and spoke the password, "_Salazar_," They entered the Slytherin common room. There were green lamps and sofas spread throughout the dungeon and large windows that showed the inside of the lake which gave the room a green tinge. The tapestries on the walls showed Slytherin wizards and their adventures. Although the chamber was very large and boasted grandeur, Severus couldn't shake off the cold chill in the air that gave him goose bumps.

Severus found himself in the boy's dormitory with Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes and Rosier and they discussed several topics with low tones. Avery and Mulciber had known each other for several years through their fathers who had known each other since their time at Hogwarts and were therefore very friendly towards each other. Rosier's father had known Avery and Mulciber's fathers as well but Rosier junior didn't know the younger Avery and Mulciber very well.

Severus was the only boy in the group who wasn't pure-blood with his father being a muggle, however he wasn't in a rush to inform the other four of this fact as the other four spoke of their pure-blood favouritism not very discreetly.

As the boys continued their discussion late into the night however Severus couldn't help his mind wonder off onto the young muggle-born sleeping in Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
